


Alone No Longer

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum as lube/cum play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral (male and female receiving), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub!Sam, Sub-ish reader, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Gabriel, slight - Freeform, slight Grace use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Reader stumbles upon Gabriel and Sam having a not-so-private conversation in the library and ends up having the night of her life.





	Alone No Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justcallmeasmodeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/gifts).



> written for Spn kink bingo and 67midnightwriter turns 1 challenge  
> Square filled: Spit roasting  
> Prompt used: “She may seem like lollipops and rainbows but i bet behind closed doors she’s latex and whips.” (in bold)

You hesitated at the doorway to the library, unsure whether to make your presence known or not. You hadn’t meant to spy, you had only been on your way to the kitchen to get a beer when you heard the hushed whisper of your name coming from the room. You recognized Sam’s voice immediately and knew it had to be Gabriel that he was speaking to. You worried your lip and your brows scrunched together, curiosity getting the better of you. You wondered what they could possibly be talking about, you knew it wasn’t anything to do with a hunt; Dean had already mandated that the next week would be case-free. He had taken the opportunity to drag Cas off on some semblance of a romantic getaway or whatnot.

You sighed quietly as your thoughts turned morose. Both Winchesters each had an Angel to call their own; you couldn’t help but feel like the perpetual fifth wheel. You were glad for the love Dean and Castiel had found in each other, and you couldn’t begrudge Gabriel or Sam for falling for each other. You’d been crushing on both of them for years and watching them end up together had struck a brutal blow to your heart. Try as you might, you still weren’t completely over either of them. 

“Gabriel, be serious for a minute would you?” Sam’s stern tone shook you from your thoughts. “I mean, how do we even go about asking y/n something like this? If we say the wrong thing, she could end up not wanting anything to do with us ever again. We’re taking a big risk here.”

“Sammy, honey, just trust me. **She may seem like lollipops and rainbows, but I bet behind closed doors, she’s latex and whips.**  It’s the quiet ones you need to watch out for, you yourself are a prime example of that, Samsquatch.”

Your eyes widened at his words, even more confused than before. You gulped hard and decided to continue on to the kitchen, that beer desperately needed now. Their words replayed in your head, but try as you might, you just couldn’t make sense of them. Just what were they conspiring about? As you pulled a beer out of the fridge, you made a point of letting the door slam shut. Better that they knew you were in here than having to pass by the library again. You sat at the small table against the wall and took a sip from the bottle, wondering whether they would come find you or if they would just go back to their room to continue their conversation in true privacy.

Your answer came soon enough when the pair made their way into the kitchen, Gabriel heading over to the fridge as Sam stood awkwardly near the entry. You took another gulp of the beer and cleared your throat.

“Hey, guys.”

“Heya, Sugarplum.” Gabriel waltzed over to Sam and handed him a beer. The honey-eyed Archangel turned to face you, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “Y/n, your mind is a projecting mess right now, you mind trying to turn down the volume a bit?”

“Sorry, just…thinking.” Your face flushed slightly and you looked down at the bottle in your hands. You started picking at the label as you tried to steady your emotions so Gabriel wouldn’t inadvertently catch any of your thoughts.

“You didn’t happen to pass by the library a minute ago did you, cupcake?”

You nodded, not daring to look up at them. Sam’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

“How much did you hear, y/n?”

“Not much, Sam. Just enough to make me seriously confused.” You took a breath and dared to look up at them. “Would one of you mind explaining exactly what you were talking about?”

Gabriel chuckled nervously and looked over at Sam, his eyebrow raised in question. The hunter glared back at him pointedly.

“Wh-You can tell her, Gabe. You’re the one who decided to have this conversation outside of our _soundproofed_ bedroom in the first place.”

“Fine, chicken.” Gabriel scoffed and let out a sigh. “Y/n, I promise you, nothing you overheard was meant in a bad way. Well you see, the thing is…we wanted to know if you would be interested in joining us. In our bed.”

You stared back at him, your eyes quickly flicking over to Sam. The tall hunter gulped visibly, his face scrunched up in worry. He nodded and bit at his lip as he waited for your reply.

“Excuse me, you want to know what, now?”

“Sam and I both have feelings for you, y/n. We’ve wanted to tell you for a while now, but neither of us knew how to approach you about it. Sam here was worried that we’d scare you off, so we held back. Sweetheart, can you focus your mind? Kinda hard to talk when I’m being bombarded by your emotions.”

You picked up your forgotten beer and drained it dry, trying to calm yourself. They wanted you? Both of them?! Surely, you must be dreaming. How could this really be happening to you? You steadied your breathing as you got your thoughts under control.

“Sorry, Gabriel. I’m just having a hard time believing my ears. Here I’ve been pining after both of you for years, trying my hardest to come to terms with never having either of you, and now I find out you both ‘have feelings’ for me?”

Sam took a swig from his beer before reaching a hand out to you, a hopeful, pleading look on his face. “Y/n, please, just hear us out. Nothing between us has to change if your answer is no, just say the word and we can all forget this ever happened, okay?”

You set down the empty bottle and got up, walking over to Sam and taking his hand hesitantly. You looked up into his hazel eyes and chewed your lip thoughtfully. Sam’s lips parted and his eyes darkened slightly as he stared back at you. You took a deep breath and cast a quick glance over at Gabriel; he stood close to Sam and watched you with a soft smile on his face. You made your decision and reached your free hand out to Gabriel, the Angel stepping closer to take it.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Sam breathed out, a smile pulling at his lips. “Like, _okay_ , okay?”

“Yes, Sam”, you chuckled and squeezed his hand. “I’ve been crazy about both of you for so long. When the two of you got together, I basically resigned myself to being the odd man out. I mean, I’ve had what, two relationships in the past few years? Hard to find anyone who compares to either of you.”

Sam surprised you by pulling you into a kiss, his soft lips molding themselves to yours. You gasped and froze for a second before returning the kiss. As your hands pulled from theirs and wound their way behind his neck, he flicked his tongue out tentatively between your still-parted lips. You moaned into his mouth as he explored yours expertly. You felt Gabriel move up behind you, one hand landing lightly on your hip as the other brushed your hair from the side of your neck. He nuzzled his nose along the curve of your shoulder up to the shell of your ear, placing a feather-light kiss just below it.

You pulled away from Sam and let your head loll back, the Archangel taking advantage of the angle. He nibbled along your jaw and turned your face towards him, capturing your lips in a hungry kiss. As Gabriel kissed you senseless, Sam tugged at your hips, pulling your lower half flush against him as he leaned down to nip and lick at your exposed throat. Your hands moved down from his neck, one twisting in the fabric of his shirt and the other snaking its way to wrap around Gabriel’s waist as you tried to keep your balance between them.

“Fuck, Sugar, you’re gorgeous”, Gabriel murmured against your lips. “Wanted to do this for so long.”

“Wish you had said something sooner, guess we’re just going to have to make up for lost time.” You backed up against the wall behind you, pulling the two men with you. “Sam, fuck that feels good.”

Sam had latched himself to your pulse point and you were certain there would be a mark there tomorrow. He palmed at your clothed breast as the two of them caged you between them. Gabriel stepped in close to you, kneeing your legs apart with one of his and grinding his thigh into your jean-clad crux. You gasped and bucked against him, your grip on Sam’s shirt tightening as you felt your arousal rising.

“I think it’s time to take things to the bedroom, don’t you, cupcake?” Gabriel waited for your wordless agreement before snapping his fingers. The world around you rippled and if it hadn’t been for Sam’s hand at your hip, you would have stumbled back as you landed in their room. You pulled the long haired hunter into another deep kiss as your free hand sought out the waistband of Gabriel’s jeans, tugging him back to you. You needed to feel their sold forms against you, reminding you this was real.

You hadn’t even realized your eyes had closed until Sam’s groan brought you back to yourself. He broke the kiss, his head thrown back as Gabriel mouthed at his neck. You watched, your eyes darkening with lust at the sight before you. You let out a soft moan and leaned up to nip at Sam’s earlobe.

“Fuck, Gabriel, y/n.” Sam’s hand slid down to cup your ass, squeezing firmly. “Need you, both of you. Now.”

Gabriel growled next to you, simultaneously pushing Sam to the bed behind him and pulling you flush against him, his free hand tangling in your hair as he ravaged your lips. He soon began kissing his way along your neck, his lips hovering just below your ear. “Do trust me, Sugar?”

“Yes, of course.”

Gabriel pulled back and looked into your eyes, a warm smile on his face. He lifted his hand from your hip and snapped his fingers; three sets of clothes now lay half-folded on the desk behind the ex-Trickster. You let your eyes roam down his naked form, your face flushing with want as you took in the size of his erection. You dared a look behind you at Sam and felt your arousal heighten. Gabriel was more well-endowed than any man you’d been with so far, but even he couldn’t compare to Sam’s cock. Nice to see the rumors were true.

The Archangel brought your attention back to him, hooking a finger under your chin and guiding your face back to his. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he? Just like you. Sam’s agreed to let me call the shots the first time, if you’ll grant me the same?”

You swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Good. Thank you, y/n.” Gabriel kissed you, slow and soft, but full of passion. When he pulled away, he turned you around and pulled you with him as he backed up to the bed. He let go of your hand and turned to Sam, gesturing for him to stand up. Gabriel then laid himself out in the middle of the bed and waved you over to join him.

You climbed onto the bed and crawled up to him, letting him maneuver you over his torso. He leaned up and placed feather-light kisses across your shoulders, his hands tracing up and down your sides. You shivered as he breathed along your skin.

“So beautiful, y/n. Ready to get to the real fun, Sugar?”

“Yes, Gabe. Fuck, so ready.”

“Hands and knees, sweets. Want you and Sam to suck my cock while I finally get to taste that pretty pussy of yours.”

When you complied, he slid you further up the bed until your wet core was hovering over his head. Sam knelt down on the bed in front of you, kissing you before dipping down to lick a stripe up Gabriel’s long shaft. You followed suit, the two of you laving his cock with kitten licks as Gabriel pulled your hips down to his face. As he licked between your folds, you mewled out against him, the vibrations making him twitch.

“Fuck, Gabriel!” You ground down on to him as his tongue slipped into your core, his chin rubbing against your clit and causing the most delicious friction. “Yes, shit, yes!”

You tried to focus on his leaking member, taking as much of him as you could into your mouth, Sam teasing his balls as he slid a finger lower, out of sight. You bobbed up and down on him, pausing every minute or so to moan out around him. You could feel yourself falling apart under his magic tongue, your orgasm creeping closer.

Suddenly, Gabriel eased you off of his cock, pulling you up to your knees. He wrapped one arm around your torso, guiding you up and down on him; his other hand running up and down your body. He pawed at your breast, tweaking the nipple into a taut bud.

“Ah, fuck! Feels so good, Gabe, so good.” You swiveled your hips onto him, his tongue lapping at you incessantly.

Sam had taken up your place on his dick, deep-throating him. Gabriel bucked into the heat of the hunters mouth, groaning against your core. You keened at the sensation, your hand reaching back to grasp at his hair to steady yourself. He let a hand run down to your clit, rubbing furious circles as his tongue licked inside you.

“Fuck, so close, baby. Shit, right there, Gabriel!” You could feel the coil winding tight inside you as he worked you over.

Sam lifted off of Gabriel’s leaking member with a pop, his half-lidded eyes dark with lust. He winked at you before speaking. “Come for me, Angel.”

The hunter took the blonde’s cock back between his plush lips as he began to thrust in earnest. As he came, his seed pulsing down the brunette’s throat, he slid a finger into you, crooking it against your sweet spot and pulling you over the edge along with him.

“Shit, Gabriel! Sam! Ah! Yes…fuck.” Your words turned into rambling moans of pleasure as you rode out your orgasm, bucking against him.

Gabriel soothed his hands along your body as you came down from your high. You watched as Sam licked up the excess dribble of cum that had spilled over his lips and along the smaller man’s cock. As your orgasm ebbed, you lifted yourself off of the Archangel, legs quivering from the effort.

Gabriel shifted and helped ease you down on the bed, beaming down at you, fire still blazing in his eyes. He licked his lips, still wet with you, his hand brushing stray hairs away from your forehead.

“Just like honey. You make the most beautiful sounds, y/n.” He placed a soft kiss to your cheek before turning to look at Sam. “Tell me, Sam, was she as beautiful as I think while she was coming apart for us?”

“Fucking stunning, Gabe. Even better than I’d imagined.”

“Hmm, gonna have to see that for myself. First, I think you need a little attention while she recovers.”

You watched as Gabriel crawled over to Sam, pulling him up to his knees. He kissed the hunter deeply, one hand tangled in his long locks and the other making a slow path down his torso. Sam groaned into the kiss as Gabriel’s nails scraped over a pert nipple and arched into the touch. Gabriel’s hand continued down, fingers wrapping around Sam’s hardened member. His thumb swirled around the drop of pre-cum beading up at the head. Sam bucked into his hand, his head falling back as a growl rumbled through his chest.

“Gabe…”, he whined. “Fuck, baby. Gonna make come too soon if you keep that up.”

“Archangel, remember Sammykins? If you need, I can make you bounce right back up from it. Unless you’d rather hold off?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Sam, his hand slowing its movements.

“Fuck no, don’t stop.”

“Mm, good answer. Now, on your hands and knees facing y/n. She’s looking a little lonely over there, and I know you’ve been dying for a taste yourself. Make sure she’s nice and ready for part three of tonight’s festivities.”

Sam did as Gabriel told him, settling between your legs, nudging them further apart to open you fully to their gaze. You bit your lip in anticipation, your eyes darkening with lust as Gabriel came up behind Sam. He ran his hands along Sam’s back and down the curve of his ass, smirking down at you and winking.

“Go ahead Sam, make our girl feel good, while I make you feel so, so good.”

Your breath caught in your throat hearing him call you theirs. You could die happy at that those two simple words. Sam ducked his head down and you whimpered when he slid his tongue between your folds. You squirmed beneath him as he worked you over, a long finger soon joining his tongue, pumping into you.

“Sam, oh fuck that feel so good. Shit baby…” You carded your fingers in his hair, tugging at it as you bucked up into him. You kept an eye on Gabriel, watching as one hand slid around Sam’s torso to stroke his cock again. Gabriel smiled at you slyly as he lowered himself behind Sam.

Sam’s groan of surprise rippled through your core, ramping your arousal higher as he stilled for a second to adjust to Gabriel’s ministrations. His fingers restarted their thrusting motions as he lifted his head back and moan in pleasure. “Oh, Gabe! Fuck, baby. More, need more.”

Gabriel licked at Sam’s tight hole, his tongue teasing the puckered skin just the way he knew would drive Sam wild. His hand kept a steady pace over Sam’s aching cock, careful not to go too fast. He slowly pushed his tongue into Sam’s ass, relishing in the muffled sounds he made as he went back to eating you out. The Archangel kept track of how desperate your sounds were becoming, he didn’t want to miss seeing the look on your face as you came undone around Sam.

You began to writhe beneath Sam, his motions becoming stuttered as Gabriel pushed him closer and closer to his climax. “Sam, fuck, Sammy please - ah - shit, don’t stop baby, don’t stop! I’m so close, Sam, fuck.”

Sam rolled his hips against Gabriel’s tongue as he doubled his efforts, licking and fingering your dripping core mercilessly. He was dangerously close to coming himself but wanted to get you there first. He latched his lips around your clit, sucking at it for all he was worth, his crooked fingers rubbing against your sweet spot.

“Shit, Sam, gonna come...gonna come baby.”

Gabriel looked up just seconds before you spiraled over the edge into your second orgasm. He watched with lust-blown eyes as you bucked and squirmed under Sam, pure filth tumbling from your lips. “You’re right, Sammy, she’s absolutely radiant like this. Just look at what you’ve done to her, sweetheart.”

Sam lifted his head, fingers still pumping you through your climax. Your slick glistened on his chin, his lips curled up in a devious smile. “Beautiful. And you were right too, Gabriel. Never tasted anything sweeter. Well, maybe you.”

Hearing their words of praise sent you even higher as your spasms slowed. Sam carefully removed his fingers, licking them with a moan. Gabriel kept his gaze on you as he resumed pumping his hand over Sam’s length, his free hand running down to cup the hunters balls. You watched as Sam bucked over and over, cum soon spurting onto his chest and the sheets beneath him. You reached out and pulled him over you, lifting your head and crushing your lips to his to swallow his moans of ecstasy.

“Well, shit y/n. You just can’t get enough can you, Sugar?” Gabriel let go of Sam and scooted down near the foot of the bed as you continued making out with Sam, his calloused fingers tracing down your side and slowly reigniting the fire within you. “While I _could_ watch the two of you forever, I wouldn’t want y/n/n to miss out on the last bit I had planned for tonight.”

His words drifted through the haze of your arousal and you broke away from Sam; you crawled over to Gabriel, an excited smile on your face. The golden-haired Archangel was hard as ever and you ran one finger down his shaft as you looked up at him. “And, uh…what exactly did you have in mind, my deviant little Angel?”

“Usually I’d let you choose who goes where, but this time, you’re gonna suck Sam’s cock while I take your sweet cunt. Should make it easier for Sam to fit next time around.”

You let Gabriel position you in front of him as Sam knelt in the middle of the bed. Gabriel reached out to Sam and let a small spark of his Grace refresh him, the taller man’s cock bobbing to life an inch from your lips. Sam ran a hand through your hair and along your chin, his thumb rubbing along your bottom lip. You looked up at him through your lashes as he smiled at you.

“You gonna let us use you tonight, y/n? Let us take you fast and hard, make you come on both our cocks?”

“Please, Sam. Fuck me.” You licked your lips, leaving them parted for him.

Sam flashed a smile up at Gabriel before he eased himself past your lips. He closed his eyes as you slid your mouth down him as far as you could. He nudged into you, testing at your gag reflex before easing back. You were so focused on the man in front of you that you were taken by surprise when Gabriel entered you in one swift stroke. You yelped around Sam at the feeling of suddenly being filled. Your walls stretched achingly around Gabriel’s thick cock as he pulled back slowly.

“Fuck, Sugar, you’re so fucking tight. Shit.” Gabriel rubbed a hand up your spine as he thrust shallowly into you. “Wanna wreck you so bad, y/n. Such a good girl, sweets, taking both of us so well. Looks like Sammy is quite pleased too.”

Sam growled in agreement, his thrusts picking up speed. You let your jaw go slack, the coil in your belly already starting to tighten again. You moaned around him, rocking back against Gabriel, silently urging him to move. He complied, his hand snaking under you to squeeze your breast. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes from the overload of sensations as the two men thrust into you, one after the other, leaving you dizzied by the constant back and forth.

“Shit, cupcake, don’t think Sam is gonna last much longer.” Gabriel ran his hands down your back and over your ass, squeezing tight. “Sam, honey, pull out. Want you to come on her back, get our girl all filthy.”

Sam did as told, reluctantly sliding his leaking cock out of your mouth. He began pumping himself furiously, moaning obscenities and reaching down to tweak your abandon nipple. Gabriel slid his hand up your spine and nudged you down on your elbows.

“Head down, ass up, sweetheart.”

“Fuck, y/n, you’re so beautiful like that, being split open on his cock. Can’t wait till I get to fuck that beautiful pussy. Shit, Gabe, gonna come, baby, gonna…fuck!”

Sam thrust into his hand once more and leaned over you. You felt the sticky, wet heat of his cum hit your lower back and let out a whimper, wishing you could see the look on his face as he came undone. When Sam finished spilling out onto you, he sat back on his knees to watch as Gabriel continued pumping into you. Gabriel pulled you back up onto your hands, leaning over you to kiss at your neck and shoulders.

“You let me know if you want me to stop this next bit, Sugar.”

Gabriel straightened back up and you felt a finger tracing along the small of your back, swirling around in the cum pooled there. Your skin tingled in nervous anticipation as the unseen finger slid its way to your asshole. He smeared the cum around your tight hole, giving you time to adjust or protest. When you keened out in pleasure at the feeling, he pressed his thumb against the puckered muscle, easing it slowly in up to the knuckle.

“Gabriel, fuck.” You pushed back against him, feeling yourself get close as he began thrusting at a brutal pace. “Shit, baby! More, Gabe, please. So close…”

“Shit, Sugar, how are you so perfect? If this is how you act with just my thumb, can’t wait till I’m balls-deep in this sweet ass.” Gabriel let up his tight grip on your hip, his hand moving under you to seek out your clit. He rubbed and pinched at it, groaning out as your walls started to clench around his cock. “You gonna come for me, y/n/n? Huh, sweetheart? Come on, be a good girl and come for me.”

You felt the coil snap at his words and screamed out, fighting against the blackness at the corners of your vision as your third orgasm ripped through you. You spasmed and shuddered around him as he continued thrusting into you, drawing out your climax.

“Fuck, Gabe…Sam! Don’t stop, Gabriel. Fuck, don’t want it to…to end. Oh, fuck. Shit! Ah…”

Sam sidled over to you, lowering your upper half onto his lap and stroking your hair as Gabriel fucked you harder. He released your clit, moving back to grip your waist hard enough to bruise. His thrusts slowly began to lose their rhythm as he chased his own release. He growled out as he fought to hold his climax back a few seconds longer.

“Oh, fuck, sweets. Not gonna last. Ah, shit! Fuck, y/n, gonna come so fucking hard. You want that, Sugar? Want my cum dripping from your tight cunt?”

“Yes, Gabriel. Please. Fill me up baby. Come for me, please, Gabe.”

Gabriel slammed into you twice more before stilling inside you, ropes of hot cum spurting into your core. You moaned and grabbed out at Sam as the feeling of Gabriel’s release filling you up triggered an unexpected orgasm. Sam eased you off of Gabriel’s cock, wrapping you up in his arms and kissed you gently.

“Baby, you were such a good girl for us. So beautiful, so perfect.” Sam’s praise was like music to your ears as you floated on a cloud of post-orgasmic haze. “Thank you for trusting us. You were amazing, baby girl.”

“That she was, Sammy. She could give you a run for your money. I knew you had a kinky side, Sugar, but never imagined you’d be so responsive, so eager.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, the sticky feeling on your back and inner thighs disappearing as he cleaned the three of you up. He crawled up to your other side, his fingers soothing sore muscles as his Grace tingled along your skin. “Please tell us this isn’t just a one time thing, y/n. I don’t think either of us will ever be able to get enough of you.”

You maneuvered yourself into a position where you could look up at both of them, your arms winding around both of them. “I don’t want it to be a one off, either. Besides, I think the two of you may have just created a monster.”

Gabriel smiled down at you and placed a kiss to your forehead as Sam snuggled you down against the pillows with him. “Glad to hear it. Now, you two get some sleep, y/n, you’re gonna need it. We have the bunker to ourselves for the next two days, and I intend to make the most of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> left this open ended just in case i feel up to adding more.


End file.
